


3 Fandoms combined

by jaxbat14



Category: DCU (Comics), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alistor had to teach Izuku to sing, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Heaven, Hell, Ibara and midoriya hate each other, If you know who Ibara is you can guess why, Inko is a demon, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Multiverse, This midoriya is not a cinnamon roll, he's a sinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxbat14/pseuds/jaxbat14
Summary: hi everyone this my first story so please be kind





	3 Fandoms combined

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone this my first story so please be kind

Name: izuku Constantine midoriya

Hero course class: 1a

Hero name: Jinx

Magician class: laughing magician

Clan: hellblazer

relationship: Katsuki Bakugo (best friend)

Ability's: High intelligence, cunning, vast knowledge of magical arts, demonic blood artificially retards, magical prowess,become friends with any one.

Status: alive

Name: John constantine

Ocupation: Pro hero

Hero name: Hex

Magician class: laughing magician

Clan: hellblazer

relationship: inko midoriya (wife)

Ability's: High intelligence, cunning, vast knowledge of magical arts, demonic blood artificially retards (but does not stop) ageing, magical prowess.

Status: alive

Name: inko midoriya

Ocupation: Unkown

Quirk: Attraction of Small Objects

relationship: John constantine (husband)

Status: Deceased


End file.
